MOVED
by hyung and won
Summary: Seharusnya, semua orang tidak boleh melihat Hyungwon menari. MONSTA X fanfiction: HyungWonHo. Shin Hoseok (Wonho). Chae Hyungwon


"Hyungwon?"

Pemuda tinggi itu berhenti sejenak. Surai pirang kecoklatan Hyungwon bergerak pelan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, menanggapi panggilan Wonho di tengah kesibukannya menghafal gerakan.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Ayo bertukar posisi."

* * *

 ** _MOVED_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 **MONSTA X**

 ** _Wonho, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Shownu, Kihyun, Jooheon, Changkyun._**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous, pair detected_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Melihatmu menari membuatku kesal._** ** _"_**

* * *

.

Hyungwon mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Wonho ingin bertukar posisi? Dan merubah koreografi juga formasi grupnya? Apa Hyungwon tidak salah dengar? Hyungwon menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya pada Wonho. _Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu, hyung?_ —seperti itulah.

"Shin Hoseok! Kau ingin merusak formasi dan koreografi kita?"

Shownu menegur dari pinggir ruang latihan. Tangannya menyilang di dada dengan wajah sedikit garang yang dilemparkan cuma-cuma pada Wonho. Minhyuk tidak mau kalah. Lelaki pirang itu mendatangi Wonho lalu menyentil kepalanya sedikit kencang.

"Kepalamu terbentur apa?"

"Kau yang baru saja membenturkan jarimu di situ, Minhyuk. Dan itu sakit."

Wonho mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia mundur selangkah dan menyilangkan kaki hingga posisi berdiri berubah menjadi duduk bersila. Wonho meringis pelan sambil memegang dahinya.

"Apa aku menganggu tampilanmu di kamera, hyung?"

Hyungwon sudah berada di depan Wonho dengan posisi duduk yang sama. Jangan lupakan salah satu tangannya ikut memegang tangan Wonho yang masih nyaman menepuk dahi.

"Ha?"

Hyungwon sedikit kaget saat Wonho berteriak di depannya. Tangannya kembali ditarik, takut memperkeruh suasana hati Wonho yang terlihat sedang tidak baik.

"Tidak mungkin, Hyungwon. Wonho hyung masih bisa terlihat di kamera. Aku baru saja mengeceknya. Sangat jelas."

Kihyun mengacungkan _handycam_ di tangannya, ingin membuktikan jika dugaan Hyungwon salah. Wonho yang mendengar pernyataan Kihyun berganti kegiatan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang bukan itu alasannya, Hyungwon.

"Lalu? Mengapa Hoseok hyung memintaku berganti posisi?"

Hyungwon mengedarkan pandangan. Ia bisa melihat gelengan Jooheon yang sedang membelakanginya dari cermin. _Rapper_ itu tidak tahu. Shownu memberi reaksi yang sama dan Minhyuk menggedikkan bahu dengan cepat. Kihyun? Pemuda sebaya Hyungwon itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Wonho. Changkyun tidak berkomentar dan memilih melanjutkan hafalan koreonya.

"Hyung?"

Pada akhirnya semua pandangan mengarah pada Wonho.

"Kalian—berhentilah menatapku seolah-olah aku ini pelaku kejahatan."

Wonho berguling, lalu tubuhnya meringkuk, membelakangi member lain. Ia sedang menghindar dari sekian banyak mata yang memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Memang benar, hyung. Kau menganggu latihan kita."

Satu _strike_ dari Hyungwon membuat Wonho kembali bangun dari posisinya.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Bahkan sekarang, Changkyun sudah diam dari kegiatannya menhapal gerakan. Member termuda itu memilih duduk di samping Shownu dan Jooheon, ikut menyimak perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Anggukkan datang serentak dari setiap anggota. Lalu semua diam, menunggu Wonho mengobral alasannya ingin bertukar posisi dengan Hyungwon.

"Aku sakit jantung."

Hyungwon tersentak. Mata Kihyun melebar. Shownu dengan segera merangkak mendekati Wonho dan Hyungwon yang berada di tengah ruang latihan. Minhyuk dan Jooheon berteriak _'apa?'_ bersama-sama dengan sangat keras. Lalu Changkyun terkejut sambil menutup telinganya.

"Hyung, ayo ke rumah sakit."

Hyungwon berdiri dan meraih pergelangan tangan Wonho, lalu menariknya pelan. Tapi sia-sia. Wonho bergeming, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hyungwon melirik Shownu, bermaksud meminta bantuan sang _leader_ agar Wonho mau berdiri dan menuruti ajakannya.

"Aku sakit jantung karena harus selalu berada di belakangmu saat tampil, Hyungwon."

"Ha?"

Shownu yang hendak mendorong tubuh Wonho mematung tiba-tiba, sedangkan Hyungwon mengernyitkan dahi. Sisanya diam dengan sekian banyak kepanikan yang masih berkubang di pikiran mereka. Wonho memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Sejenak kemudian kepalanya mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah Hyungwon di depannya.

"Melihatmu menari membuatku kesal. Kalau saja aku lupa kita ada di panggung, kukira—tanganku akan menarikmu dan mengikatmu."

"Apa?"

Semua berteriak kecuali Hyungwon dan Changkyun yang masih mencerna sekian kata yang meluncur dari mulut Wonho. Shownu yang mengerti apa maksud Wonho, menatap Wonho dan Hyungwon bergantian, dengan pandangan kosong. Minhyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jooheon dan Kihyun berdiri dengan bibir terbuka cukup lebar. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari ruang latihan saat mengerti alasan Wonho meminta berganti posisi. Di sana hanya tinggal Wonho, Hyungwon dan magnae—

"Changkyun, keluar dari sana. Sudah waktunya kau membersihkan toilet."

Di depan pintu ruang latihan, Shownu mengagkat dagu sambil menatap Changkyun dengan pandangan tajam, mengisyaratkan bahwa member termuda itu harus segera pergi dari sana.

"Tapi hari ini bukan giliranku—"

"Bersihkan toilet atau kau ingin kugantung di pohon beringin milik pengawas asrama, _magnae_?"

Minhyuk bersuara lebih rendah dan terkesan seperti ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Changkyun.

"Kalian mau ke mana? Kita belum selesai latihan, bukan?"

Hyungwon melempar pandangan heran pada member lain yang hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka—Wonho dan dirinya. Minhyuk yang melihatnya mengacungkan telunjuknya pada dua _visual_ selain dirinya yang masih duduk di tengah ruang latihan

"Shin Hoseok, kami sudah memberimu waktu untuk ' _mengikat'_ Hyungwon disini. Jadi, kalau kau berani menunjukkan hal itu di _stage_ nanti, kupastikan penggermarmu menangis karena menemukanmu tergantung di pohon beringin milik pengawas asrama."

Dan selanjutnya, pintu ruang latihan tertutup dari luar.

"Hyung? Mengikatku—apa maksudnya? Aku salah gerakan?"

Wonho menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Ia heran dengan Hyungwon yang masih saja tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sudah cukup ia menahan. Wonho sudah cukup gusar dan ia memilih mendorong Hyungwon hingga punggung pemuda itu mendarat di permukaan lantai, lalu Wonho membuatnya terhimpit di antara lantai dan tubuh miliknya.

"Akan kujelaskan sekarang, Hyungwon. Jadi, jangan terkejut jika kau sudah mengerti."

"Hoseok hyung?"

* * *

 **A/N: This came to my mind after watching No Exit-Dance practice. I LOVE THE WAY HYUNGWON MOVE HIS BODY—dank! Ah, my dear—** ** _my2pikadream_** **aka** ** _dyah_** **, have a nice KP. Stay healthy and keep smile, tehee.**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 _Wonho menahan nafas setiap ia berada di belakang Hyungwon yang tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah. Pundak Hyungwon mengayun ke kiri, sedangkan pinggulnya ke kanan. Satu tangan ke atas, yang lain berada di pinggang. Terlalu gemulai—dan terlalu—menyebabkan tubuh Wonho memproduksi keringat dingin berlebihan._

 _Dan itu membuatnya kesal dan gusar._ Sangat _, karena jantung Wonho terasa ingin keluar dari rusuknya._

 _"Seharusnya aku tidak berada di belakangnya. Seharusnya kami bertukar posisi."_

 _Seharusnya, semua orang tidak boleh melihat Hyungwon menari._


End file.
